The Final Fight
by MidNightSun3
Summary: Buffy&Spike are sent back in time and the demon that sent them there wants to destroy the human race and bring hell on earth. Crossover and some Characters that left the show will briefly return. PLEASE R&R. Chapter 5 now up!
1. Default Chapter

I'm new here so you guys are going to have to work with me on this. Okay first of all none of these characters are mine except the ones we meet in the back in time part of the story. I also have to change a few things.  
  
-Buffy still broke it off with Spike  
  
- the wedding hasn't happened yet and  
  
-Spike didn't try to rape Buffy  
  
-He doesn't have a soul  
  
-Tara is still alive and Willow and Tara are together  
  
-Conner didn't put Angel in the casket thing  
  
-Cordy is still here  
  
-Wesley didn't betray Angel. I think that about does it. Thanx  
  
  
  
"Bloody Hell Slayer give me time to rest before I have to listen to your ravings"  
  
"Blondie Bear who are you talking to", Harmony said walking into Spike's crypt. He had always hated that name. Good I hope I bother him. How could he? Just go fall in love with the Slayer. Does he know how much that hurt?' she thought  
  
"Harm did I not tell you never to come back here. Get out. The slayer may come by!" "  
  
Spikey why are you yelling at your Harmy"  
  
"Harmy I never called you that get out of my crypt woman" The door slammed and finally the vampire had peace. Just long enough for his thoughts to drift back to her. The slayer! ' I'm a bloody vampire why do I have to be love with the slayer', he thought to himself. 'Cause of the ol 'chip that's why'. His mind raced back to before the chip. He hadn't loved her then, but then they raced back to the school when he had ambushed with 60 vamps, he had seen her and he knew something was different with this Slayer. No, this one would be better then the other two, tastier. That's how he had wanted it, but then the chip came. He tried to prove to himself that he didn't love her, tried to think of mean evil ways he could trick her and then drink her dry. He had chosen her over Dru and yet she hadn't lent him a crumb, not even a mouse could feed off of. She trusted him with Dawn and her mom before that but never with herself until they brought her back. Until she came back and knew that this was Hell on Earth this was the worry and the pain the doubt she finally trusted him enough to tell him she was in heaven. He would have stopped them if he could have. He loved her beyond a doubt more then anything but magic always has consequences. She had come back wrong less human then before, should have known. Why else would she kiss him or for that matter sleep with him. He hurt because of her the tears she had brought him too. ' I've turned into Peaches a bloody Poofter'.  
  
"Spike", the voice was clear and sweet he recognized it all to well.  
  
"In person. What do you want Slayer?", he asked. "I'm to tired to deal with you. Tired off you using me. I'm killing you remember?" He said way to fast to give her any time to reply.  
  
  
  
His words made her wince. "It's Dawn I need you to watch her"  
  
" The nibblet in trouble?", he said his voice no longer harsh but soft and concerned.  
  
' Dawn sure has him rapped around her finger'. "No the scoobies and I are going to the Bronze let loose a little, She can't come. To young. And no use telling her she's some key a Hell god is looking for, to open Hell and eventually cause an apocalypse, that's already been done before. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
" And don't not tell her about us"  
  
" Oh there's an 'us' is there? They're gonna find out sometime"  
  
"But not now not hopefully ever, if I can by any chance can help it"  
  
" You can't sooner or later they'll find out. If you don't tell them I will"  
  
" Yeah I know. I'll tell them or stake you"  
  
"Just do me a favor tell the Lil' Bit we're watching Passions. Timmy and Angelica are getting married today and Timmy's long lost dead love of his life isn't really dead. It'll be the best show this year"  
  
"Yeah sure what ever"  
  
" Bye then"  
  
"Bye then" She walked out. 'I wish he would just leave. There's nothing left for him here except Dawn and that's just Ew! I mean I left him the scoobs hate him mostly and Dawn and Mom were the only ones who actually liked him' At the thought of her mom the girl started to tear. 'Dear old mom'. A vamp jumped out and she kicked him pinned him down with her foot and staked him with one quick motion. ' I think they're actually getting stupider'. She walk up to a house and went in.  
  
" Are we ready yet?"  
  
"No I still have to get ready, I had to get Spike to baby-sit Dawn."  
  
"Hey do not need baby-sitter can take care of self"  
  
"Sure Dawnie keep wishing and hoping" Buffy ran up the stairs into her room. ' What should I wear' she thought. 'Perfect' She pulled out from her closet tight blue jeans and a red shirt. It was one of the ones where it was shoulder less and had a thick strap on the other side to hold it to her body, and her leather jacket. She put on red lipstick to match the shirt and walked out. "So whatdya think?"  
  
"Looks fine"  
  
"K then come on, over to Spike's. You're watching Passions by the way." They walked foot and foot to Spike's.  
  
"Spike Dawns here. I'm going Bye." She turned to leave.  
  
"Bye slayer"  
  
" Spike do we have to watch Passions?"  
  
"Yes Timmy and-" His words were cut short by her slamming the steel door.  
  
  
  
He could sense her where she was what she wanted. ' Time to kill the Slayer and cause the final apocalypse of good. Time to send her back in time get a feel for it. Time to finally fulfil what was supposed to happen. With the Slayer gone I can kill her friends.  
  
  
  
Buffy danced with no one really she just danced. Other then sleeping with Spike it was a way to feel. So fun and free, exercise too. " Excuse me would you like to dance?", a young male asked. He was around 24 brown hair and dark as night brown eyes. He was cute.  
  
"Sure", she screamed they were playing the music loud tonight. She went to the middle him in toe. She danced not her best but very good, never noticing a young male looking at her. "That was fun"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Bye" He didn't leave. "Bye", she repeated louder. Finally he got the hint and left going back to his buddies to brag. A slow song came on. Xander and Anya went to dance and so did Willow and Tara. Buffy felt lonely most every one was dancing and the people who weren't were ugly or taken and they're girlfriends or boyfriend wasn't there.  
  
"Would you mind dancing?"  
  
"Oz!"  
  
"Hey Buff where's Willow. I mean I wanted to say I'm sorry for attacking her girlfriend and everything."  
  
"Dancing"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I want to dance"  
  
"Okay then" He held out his hand.  
  
'Wow Oz is back! Cool!' she thought to herself  
  
  
  
"So what's been up?"  
  
"Mom died, sister key, sleep with Spike, usual" ' Did I just say that' She started to laugh to try and make it a joke.  
  
"You're sleeping with Spike?"  
  
"No God No. That was joke a funny"  
  
"Oh so that was all a lie"  
  
"No Mom dead sister key, Will addicted to magic, Giles gone, Xander engaged, me dead, brought back from heaven, the usual"  
  
"Is Willow better?"  
  
"Getting there, yeah" The song ended and they went back. "I'm happy to see you"  
  
"Yeah, dido"  
  
"Oz!"  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"Oz?"  
  
"Hi Will"  
  
"O-o-oz"  
  
"Don't worry I won't try to kill you I promise."  
  
"Yeah s-s-sure"  
  
"Oz what are you doing back?" Xander asked  
  
"A nasty, I've been chasing"  
  
"Oh", Xander said disappointed  
  
"But I wanted to see you guys" He talked about the demon can warp into any person, open time portals, kill the world, type of deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dawn come on time to go home", Buffy called.  
  
"Buffy do I have to go?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Bye Nibblet"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye, pet"  
  
  
  
A blood-curdling scream erupted in the air. To Spike it sounded like the whole world was screaming with his sensitive ears but he ran out his crypt any way. It sounded like Dawn. He had to make sure they were okay.  
  
Dawn screamed as the monster came to Buffy it was in it's true form all big and icky.  
  
  
  
"Dawn run get out of here I can manage this", Buffy yelled.  
  
She tried to move but her limbs were like lead they wouldn't move, finally she ran to the house to call the scoobs together.  
  
  
  
Spike got there right in time just long enough to where he saw the demon and Buffy successfully kicking its butt.  
  
"Bloody hell Slayer can't you just you know kill it?" The demon started to chant un-detecable words. Spike raced to Buffy's side only see the ground slowly turn and open up and to flop down on a hard surface. "Buffy?"  
  
" Spike where are you? Spike?"  
  
"Over here that Bloody wanker he better be ready to face William the Bloody when I see him again."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Buffy, I'm over here."  
  
"What happened? "  
  
"Don't know?"  
  
"No why did you come"  
  
"I heard a scream"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well if you know what's happing tell me"  
  
"Oz- he's back- is chasing a demon can send people back in time kill hundreds at a time with it's spells, warp into any creature, real bad. He just sent us back in time"  
  
" How far back?"  
  
"By the looks of it your time"  
  
"Oh this should be fun"  
  
" Come on we have to find William the Bloody"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can tell you to tell the scoobs that we are back in time"  
  
"Oh, love we'll be dead by the time I get to the present day"  
  
"Come on we have to get money and clothes"  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't breathe in the dress she was wearing let alone fight.  
  
"Spike I can't breathe"  
  
"Good, that's the stile now, love"  
  
"Great stuck here with you. Just great"  
  
"Thanks love I'm flattered."  
  
"Oh Spike I'm not really happy. Sorry to hurt your ego"  
  
" Pet you really know how to hurt a man"  
  
"Your not a man Spike you're a monster"  
  
" That old ploy huh?"  
  
"You are"  
  
"Yeah yeah- Bloody hell what was that?" Spike said feeling a hard hit on the crown of his head. He turned around to face the thing that him It was the demon that sent them there.  
  
"Spike move, I got this?"  
  
"Think just cause I sent you back means I still can't kill you?"  
  
"Well yeah that is how it goes isn't"  
  
"No, I'll be after you", the demon said. With that it vanished.  
  
"Well isn't he a stupid git", Spike said laughing to himself.  
  
  
  
" Buffy Spike back in time?", Xander asked. 


	2. Chapter 1

" Buffy Spike back in time. Buffy with Spike, with Spike." By this time Xander had gone completely co-co. And Willow was trying to do a spell to see what time period they were in, Tara helping, Oz was trying to track the demon and Dawn was talking on the phone with Jason, who was her-not-yet-told-to- anyone-boyfriend.  
  
"If Spike were here", she was telling him "he would be yelling at me and telling me to stop being all goey outey with you. He's like that all protective and stuff."  
  
"Dawn off now. Gotta call Giles", Willow said.  
  
"Geez, okay." " I have to go bye". Dawn said  
  
"Will what was that about?" Dawn asked  
  
"Giles may be able to help gotta call him" Willow told her  
  
"Yeah like he can help" Dawn said disgusted  
  
"Come on give me the phone. Now!" Willow yelled  
  
"God, you are a butt" Dawn said  
  
  
  
"Dawn" Willow said  
  
"What" Dawn asked  
  
"Language" Willow said  
  
"Butt, Butt, Butt, Butt, Butt, Butt" Dawn said sarcastically  
  
"Room, room, room, room, room, room" Willow replied triumphantly  
  
"This sucks" Dawn told her  
  
"Language" Willow yelled at her  
  
  
  
"Sucks what that is sooo not a bad word, I've said worse and so have you come on don't you ever live" Dawn said starting to get angry  
  
"I did live now it's time to save Buffy and Spike whom you should be worried about" Willow argued  
  
"I am, I was just telling Jason that-" Dawn replied  
  
"My point you should not be on the phone what if Buffy and Spike are trying to reach us. They could be in a different dimension, like hell." Willow shouted  
  
"Yeah well remember what happened last time you thought Buffy was in Hell" She did not have time to finish she felt a sharp sting against her face. Willow had slapped her. "I hate you" She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. ' I should be worried about Buffy. Ha! She's the damn slayer why should I worry. She can take care of herself but she just left the Hell-Mouth Slayer-less with no Buffy- Bot to act as if we had a slayer I'm not worried about her I'm worried about us. Okay so maybe I sound a little self-absorbed but the last time demon's realized we had no slayer our whole town was ruined. Now half the people know there such things that go bump in the night and they're all scared to come out of they're houses. Ours was one of the only ones that didn't get ransacked. I hate Willow'. There was a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Dawn, come on Giles needs to talk to you", Xander said obviously Willow didn't want to talk to her.  
  
"Okay be right there". ' Good I don't want to talk to Willow or see her', she thought. She wiped her tears and rinsed her face with cold water. Opened her door and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Dawn my dear what did the Demon look like?" Giles asked  
  
"Well Hi Giles! It kinda looked scaly it was Grey and puke yellow and had two horns on its heads, three heads and five eyes on each head. Got that?" Dawn said  
  
"Yes, Yes" Giles told her  
  
"Okay then Bye Giles here's witch girl" Dawn said she handed the phone back to Willow.  
  
"It's a Surango Mensapete demon" Giles yelled into the phone 


	3. Chapter 2

"Spike come on, we found you, got money thanks to you and clothes thanks to me. It's time to eat. I'm starved. "  
  
  
  
"Yeah so am I"  
  
"Is it like a custom here to let strangers eat and stay in your house for the night here?"  
  
"Yeah in most places"  
  
"Good, come on"  
  
"Where we going, pet?"  
  
"A house. 0ne that looks rich so we can have different beds in different rooms"  
  
"Ah pet that hurt"  
  
"Yeah sure come on"  
  
"Pet there's a small problem I don't think they have demon bars yet. And I don't think our host will give me their blood"  
  
"Good you'll starve and I'll be rid of you"  
  
"Oh thanks pet, makes me feel better"  
  
"I'm not trying to make you feel bet- Oh there!"  
  
"The Maxwell's?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"They have ten children and thirteen bedrooms that should be good"  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"No I ate they're eleventh child"  
  
" You remember that"  
  
"I remember all my dinners"  
  
"Wow you remember a lot of people"  
  
"Yeah, love"  
  
"Pet"  
  
"You want me to call you pet?"  
  
"No, pet. Dog"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Now to salve your problem"  
  
"Really, I thought you wanted me to starve"  
  
" No that's alright then I'd be left in this place by myself"  
  
"Flattered"  
  
"You shouldn't be"  
  
" Okay well I could eat somebody"  
  
"Chip"  
  
"I could-"  
  
"Me. You could drink from me, it would last you a long time"  
  
"That's okay- pigs"  
  
"Okay, that's a better idea I mean your not like Angel you'd probably go all crazy and not stop till you've drained me. "  
  
"No I wouldn't but until there are no other animals on this earth I will not eat you"  
  
"That's comforting, I just can't get you out of my head boy your lovein is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head. There's a dark deep secret in me. Set me free, misery, set me free, forever forever ever and ever. La la la la na na na na na la la I just can't get you out of my head. La la la la la la la"  
  
"What in the Bloody Hell are you singing slayer?"  
  
"A song"  
  
" Well it's a bloody bad one"  
  
"Well then plug your darn ears. I just can't get you out of my head boy your loving is all I think about. Set me free"  
  
"Well shut it. I'm knocking on the door"  
  
"Hello", Mrs. Maxwell said  
  
"Hello, Mrs. I was wondering if me sister and I could eat and sleep here for the night. We've been traveling from Oxnard", Spike said he smiled sweetly.  
  
"Chill out what you yelling for, lay back it's all been done before. And if you would only let it be, I like you the way you are when we're driving in your car and your talking to me one. But you've become some one else from every one else, your watching your back like you can't relax your trying to be cool you look like a fool to me. Why do you have to make things so complecated I see way your acting like some one else gets me frustrated. Life like this you you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into. Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no. You come over un-annouced dress up like your something else. Take off all your preppy clothes and if you would only let it be you would see some body else from every one else. Your watching your back like you can't relax your trying to be cool you look like a fool to me. Tell me why you have to make things so complicated I see the way your acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated. Lives like this you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into. Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it. No no. Chill out what you yelling for lay back it's all been done before and if you would only let it be you would see somebody else from every one else your trying to be cool you look like a fool to meeeeee. Tell meeeeeeee why you have to make things so complicated I see the way your acting like your some one else gets me frustrated life's like this you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it. No! No! Sorry had to get that out of my system", Buffy said.  
  
"She's not all there", Spike said a sad face on.  
  
"Yes, Yes. You can stay. I'll go get your room ready. Come in", Mrs. Maxwell said.  
  
"What was that pet?"  
  
"I told you I had to get it out of my system"  
  
  
  
"Yeah well you know I don't believe that"  
  
"Shut up- here she comes"  
  
"You'll be sharing a room. Is that alright?", Mrs. Maxwell asked.  
  
"N-", Buffy tried to say.  
  
"Yes. Thank you"  
  
"What are your names?", Mrs. Maxwell asked.  
  
"William and Elizabeth", Spike said.  
  
"Ah yes Mrs. Maxwell my husband, Mr. Maxwell, is at work right now". She walked out of the room. "Follow me", she cried. They got the Grand De La Tour. And then placed in their one-bed room.  
  
"Great, why in the world did you do that"  
  
"Because pet in this society the man answers the questions"  
  
"Well that's stupid, I thought you said that they had thirteen rooms"  
  
"They do. All their children have different rooms and Mrs. Maxwell and Mr. Maxwell have a room and their maid Sofia has a room"  
  
"Oh so you knew all along"  
  
"No I may have been put on the couch"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"It's not that big. Sister and Brother sleep in the same bed all the time in this society"  
  
"Yes well we are not sister and brother. You love me I hate you"  
  
"Dinner", an anonymous voice called.  
  
"That's Sofia, if I remember correctly she is Italian and speaks very few English words"  
  
"Sofia what is for dinner?", Mrs. Maxwell asked.  
  
"Il pollo la zuppa, la signorina Maxwell", Sofia replied.  
  
"What in the World did she just say?", Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Chicken Soup, Mrs. Maxwell", he said.  
  
"Oh right"  
  
"Thank you Sofia"  
  
"You welcome", Sofia replied after much thought. She turned to Spike "Fuori di questo la casa."  
  
"Sofia, they are my guest."  
  
"What did she say?", Buffy asked.  
  
"Get out of this House" Spike answered  
  
"Oh I knew that"  
  
"Yeah sure you did pet, and I am 122 years old"  
  
"Very funny William"  
  
"Sofia Fuori via da William"  
  
"Il suo il nome William il Bloody", Sofia said.  
  
"Sofia ora"  
  
"What's happening?", Buffy asked.  
  
" Mrs. Maxwell told Sofia to get away from William and Sofia said my name is William the Bloody and Mrs. Maxwell said now"  
  
" Oh great"  
  
"Nessuno, io l'orologio voi", Sofia said.  
  
"Nessuno il pericolo qui"  
  
"What?", Buffy asked.  
  
"Sofia said 'No I watch over you' and Mrs. Maxwell said 'No Danger here'. Honestly pet you need to learn Italian."  
  
"Andare"  
  
"Nessuno io sedere ed l'orologio eglio io nessuno parlare",  
  
" What"  
  
"Sofia is going to sit and watch me basically to make sure her Mistress is okay"  
  
"Oh  
  
" Sorry about that"  
  
"No worry"  
  
"She's never done that" Later on dinner was done and it was time to go to bed.  
  
"You floor. I get the bed"  
  
"It's big enough for the both of us"  
  
"Fine" Buffy crawled into bed to the farthest side as far as possible away from Spike.  
  
"Good Night"  
  
"Night", Buffy said rather dryly. After Buffy slept Spike still looked down on her.  
  
"Io amare vio" He fell asleep as soon as he said that.  
  
"I love you too, Spike"  
  
The next night they left feeling a little awkard with Sofia. Spike seemed to be in a good mood and Buffy felt happy that she had finally said the words even though he was asleep when she said them. 


	4. Chapter 3

I got a review! It was kind of mean but I got a review. I'm so happy. Please keep reading and cut me some slack this is my first Fan. Fic. I'll try to get Chapter 5 up soon. C ya  
  
"Where in the world are they", Xander asked. "I mean how many places can they go back in time?" The scoobies had just spent four hours researching places and getting signals from every one that Buffy and Spike were there.  
  
"A bunch", Willow said.  
  
"When's Giles getting here?" Dawn asked. Dawn and Willow talked and worked out their little tiff they had had earlier.  
  
"Well Dawnie he said he'd be here A.S.A.P. so I guess that means real soon", Tara said.  
  
"I think this should be over, Xander and I were having sex when you called", Anya said.  
  
"Ahn, Honey remember that talk we had about not sharing "intimate stuff" with the guys. Well that was "intimate stuff", Xander said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Uh?", Anya asked.  
  
"Never mind". 'I guess I just have to get use to it, she is going to be my wife'.  
  
"Well let's get back to resear-"  
  
"Buffy, gone?", Angel burst into the door.  
  
"Angel? How are you here?", Xander asked  
  
"Yeah Cordy had a vision", Angel said  
  
"Since when does she have visions"  
  
"Since Groo gave them to me", Cordy told him calmly.  
  
"I got here as soon as I coul- Angel?", Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah. Where's Buffy. Who's she with. Cordy come on in you too Conner. Who's Buffy with?", Angel said.  
  
"We don't know where she is Back in time somewhere. with Spike", Willow said.  
  
"Whose Spike and Buffy"  
  
"Spike is my grandchild, I'm his sire and Buffy was my girlfriend and she's also the slayer."  
  
"What's a slayer?", Conner asked  
  
"A girl-" it settled into Angel who Buffy was with. "Spike! I'm gonna kill him! Who is chosen to kill vampires and other things that Go-Bump- In-The-Night", Angel finished at last.  
  
"If she's that slayer- bound to kill vamps why is she back in time with a vamp and ex-girlfriend of a vamp". While the scoobies and some other people explained to Conner there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's there?", Willow asked.  
  
"Riley and some one else", Riley was heard but his voice was different.  
  
"Oh", Willow got up and opened the door. There was Drusilla on full game face with Riley with her.  
  
"Riley what are you doing here with her", Xander asked.  
  
"She's my love"  
  
"What", Dawn said.  
  
"Well I'm a vamp Drusilla turned me. She had a vision of the Slayer and Spike in England. Back in William's time. "  
  
"Yes my Spike back in time. I sense a child can I play with her. La la la la", Drusilla asked.  
  
"No", Everyone except Dru and Riley said.  
  
"Well hey look at the good part of this now Buffy and Spike can actually get together and not just sleep together", Dawn said "Uh-Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that". Every one looked at Dawn. 


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm a Bitch, I'm a dream, I'm your lover. I swear I'm not alive. And you wouldn't want it any other way", Buffy sang.  
  
"I guess you didn't get your Kum-By-Ya-Yas out uh, Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah well it's no better then your song besides it is actually a song, on the radio and everything"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you need to catch up with the times"  
  
"I have"  
  
"You're stuck in the 70's"  
  
"Just cause of the clothes does not mean that. Passions wasn't on during the 70's." "What ever come on we have to go and find the slayer"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Well her and her watcher can help us"  
  
"Sure, okay let me try to remember, she lives about five hours horse ride from here so about six hours and we'll be there"  
  
"What language does she speak?"  
  
"English, Italian, Spanish, German, French, Polish, African."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't, pet. Guessed"  
  
"Right come on", she pulled his shirt collar and started to walk forward.  
  
'Great now I'm a dog on a leash', Spike though. ' Why do you let her treat you like this, mate? You could kill her. She treats you like you're tame little lion instead of the fierce one that you are'.  
  
"Spike Spikey Blondie Bear, darn it Spike answer me", Buffy was screaming obviously she had been doing that for a little while.  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
"Am I gonna have to drag you all the way there?"  
  
"No but you could stop yelling in my hear if I were human my hearing would be gone already"  
  
"Well you wouldn't answer me"  
  
' God he is so stupid sometimes. Hot but stupid, sweet but stupid. Guess it comes with being a vampire you lose your smarts and your soul not to mention blood', Buffy though.  
  
"Buffy come on walk I can't drag you"  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" She looked around and saw Spike pulling on her dress. "Spike stop I can walk"  
  
"Well you weren't it's six hours no stops"  
  
"Fine", she punched him in the arm and smiled.  
  
"Oh is that how it's going to be?" he kicked her hard in the stomach.  
  
"Sure" she dropped down and spun her leg making him fall over and she then stepped on him and reached in her dress a little- there was convenient place for stakes- and pulled out a stake bent down. She put the stake to his chest just barely touching his chest but giving it enough pressure for him to take an unnecessary deep breathe. "Game won", she replied.  
  
"Very good slayer", Spike replied. He sat up and made her fall over and land on his lap. She got up and brushed herself off nervously.  
  
"Thank you. Come we best be going"  
  
  
  
Later that day they finally reached the Slayer's home.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, we need your help there was a demon that brought William and I back to your time we kinda need your help. Oh by the way I'm the future slayer. My name is Buffy Summers and you are?"  
  
"Olavia. You are Buffy and that is William?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I sense a vampire"  
  
"Well see before you go all off on me William we call him Spike or probably to you William the Bloody is a vamp, but before you stake him he's good in the future no more killing of Humans. He loves me."  
  
"Vampires have no soul they can't love", she replied calmly.  
  
"Well see Spike here loves me in the sick twisted way vamps do love. Are getting me? He's saved my life and my sister's and the rest of the scoobies for that matter countless times. Good vampire."  
  
"Right well Buffy you can come in as for you" she looked at Spike "you stay out here"  
  
"No, Spike he's with me he goes where I do"  
  
"Fine come in Spike", she said disgustingly. Spike and Buffy walked in and Buffy was proud of herself for not leaving Spike.  
  
"It's good I got in. Suns coming up, pet. I'm starved"  
  
"Excuse me do you have any blood William can have", Buffy asked.  
  
"No we don't keep live stalk as to not attract any vampires"  
  
"Oh", Buffy looked at Spike and mouthed the words "What are you going to eat now"  
  
"Don't know pet", Spike said in his regular voice.  
  
"Pet you speak to her as if she is an animal", Olavia said.  
  
"It's just a nickname Lavy"  
  
"Lavy, where do you get that my name is Olavia."  
  
"Nickname, just like pet"  
  
"Yes well here I am Olavia and I don't want to be call Lavy"  
  
"Okay, then" Buffy just watched as they argued. Buffy and Spike got shown around the house and heard Olavia talk to her watcher telling them their situation. The watcher said it would take a little to find out and told them to go to their room. Yes they had share another room with much protest by Olavia but the Slayer had no other room.  
  
"Spike what are you going to eat?"  
  
"I don't know there isn't another house for a little ways and they may not have animals so I would risk being fried just to see that they don't have any animals. Don't worry, pet." Spike said this when a worried look crossed over Buffy's face.  
  
" I know but still you better not leave me"  
  
"I won't. I promise" Spike crossed over to where Buffy was sitting and sat down. He picked up her chin with his hand. "I promise".  
  
"Yeah well that's what they all say. Angel, Parker, Riley, Mom, Giles, Oz, Willow, Tara. They all say that and then they get fed up or die or leave. I just don't think I can handle some one else going"  
  
"I won't. I promise never" She laid her head on his shoulder only to be interrupted Bravesio, Olavia's watcher.  
  
"We've found it, We've found it", he cried. Buffy and Spike both jumped and Buffy moved away fast. "Great"  
  
"So how do we get back?" 


End file.
